ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian Alliance
"They're a human coalition made up of various Milky Way planets formed in the power vacuum left behind by the Goa'uld. They're '' ''criminals, mostly... Street gangs with spaceships." --''Nicholas Rush The '''Lucian Alliance', sometimes called The Alliance, L.A., or Alliance, was created in the power vacuum left by the Goa'uld Empire. It is an organization comparable to the Mafia on a galactic scale. Organization The Lucian Alliance formerly was headed by a single leader, who divided responsibility, territory, and resources among his "Seconds." About 20 such Seconds oversaw operations including smuggling, extortion, racketeering, and trafficking in kassa, a corn-like grain with addictive properties. After the death of Netan, the Seconds took full control of the Lucian alliance with the same roles as before. Similar to the Goa'uld Empre, the Lucian Alliance is not entirely united, and some Seconds have conflicting interests with other Seconds, sometimes feeding them false information which would send them to their demise. To counter this, the Seconds would regularly call an Advisory Council session, redistributing responsibility and territory accordingly to prevent some from gaining more power over others. The Alliance controls a sizable armada of Goa'uld vessels, including Ha'taks, Al'kesh bombers, Death Gliders, and Tel'taks. They have spies all over the Milky Way, which, despite their loose power structure, makes them a credible threat, especially to the Tau'ri, Red Faction, and the Free Jaffa Nation. The Alliance typically employs bounty hunters and mercenaries to do the "dirty work", rewarding them with Kassa or Naquadah. Their soldiers, which are mostly made up of those without families or a home, are incredibly skilled in both combat and stealth, and are able to adapt to different cultures in the Milky Way for their missions. History The Lucian Alliance was formed sometime around 2005, after the dissolution of the Goa'uld Empire, taking the leftover power for themselves. 2006 2020 Knowing that they cannot keep up a war against multiple factions, the Alliance requested an audience with the Tau'ri, who later agreed to a Non-Interference treaty, stating that neither side can interfere in the other's "business" or else suffer an all-out war. 2022 Becoming desperate, the LA contacted the Tau'ri to assist them in their war against the Red Faction. President O'Neill, who knew they were responsible for many deaths, wanted to decline their offer at first, until General Carter suggested they give something in return: after the Red Faction is defeated, the Lucian Alliance would either disband, or cease criminal activities and help to rebuild civilizations across the galaxy. Relations with other factions International Council of Earth The Lucian Alliance views the Tau'ri as a major hindrance to their operations, and deem them more dangerous than even the Ori. In the early years of the Alliance, they were wary of the Tau'ri, and often hostile, even attempting to hijack the Odyssey. Later, after a decade of petty battles, the Tau'ri and Alliance negotiated a non-interference treaty, disallowing either party from interfering and from occupying eachother's planets. Red Faction The Alliance views the Red Faction as a "business rival", and some Seconds often engage their forces without hesitation on the basis that they would steal Alliance profits. Tensions flared into full blown war following an official declaration of war from the Red Faction following the Invasion of Entak. Free Jaffa Nation The Alliance views the Jaffa as identical to the Goa'uld, as the Jaffa served them for millenia and did nothing to stop the reign for that time, and some Seconds attack them without hesitation. Known Members Ranks/Hierarchy Ranks that are in Bold are those that received special training or have experienced certain events that make them fit for the position, and list specific individuals. *'Leader' - Head of all Lucian Alliance matters, governing the Seconds **Netan (2005-2007) (deceased) *'Second' - Oversee Alliance operations after the death of Netan. Seconds can only be appointed after a unanimous vote from existing members. **Kefflin (2005-present) **Anateo (deceased) **Gavos (deceased) **Slaviash (2006-present) **Karug (2006-2010) **Millic'' (2007-present)'' **Rameris (2005-present) **Jig (2014-Present) *'Commander' - Serve under a Second **Kiva (deceased) **Dannic (deceased) **Johg (2015-present) *'Lieutenant' - Server under a Commander or a Second, acting as a second-in-command **Solek (deceased) **Varro - Currently a member of the Destiny expedition *'Operatives' - Specially trained to act as spies: infiltrating various enemy positions, gathering ships or information, adept with computer systems, and are deadly in combat **Calvos **Chen **Evans (deceased) **Colonel David Telford (brainwashed using Goa'uld brainwashing technology, later freed) **Ginn (body killed but mind preserved) **Jup (deceased) **Koz (current member of the Destiny expedition) **Masim **Olan (deceased) **Simeon (deceased) **Tenat (deceased) **Teresh **Vashin **Worrel **Vosh **Grag **Arvold Rooker *Foot Soldiers - Typical troops that serve the Lucian alliance, either being forced or willingly joined, and are considered "affordable losses" by their superiors. Known bases *Capital **Lucia *Bases/Outposts **Revanna **Velona **Hanka **Altair **Tartarus **Hadante **P6G-452 **Rolan Additional Information *Controlled Planets *Fleet Information *Technology Category:Lucian Alliance